


Fioritura

by 96thst



Series: Produce X Reader [2]
Category: BY9 (Band), Produce X 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU, flower marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/96thst/pseuds/96thst
Summary: Love is a flower, you have to let it grow;





	1. Prologue

You were five when you noticed something moving around your wrist. You just came home from day care while your mom was preparing your dinner.

You put it up directly into the light of your living room and marveled at how the tiny colorful little specks danced around your left wrist forming somewhat a flower you cannot recognize. 

Being the five year old you are, you just ignored it moving around, and thought that it was normal. 

* * *

You were seven when you noticed that your mom’s flower was unmoving, just there on the crook of her neck along with your dad’s name below it, the vibrant pink carnation peaking from her blouse as she bustles around the kitchen preparing for dinner.

Looking down, you follow the follow the not-so little specks of colors trailing around the inside of your left arm, a different flower this time. You furrowed your brows and remembered what the kids in your school talked about earlier. 

_“I found him! I found my soulmate, Jina!!” one of your classmates excitedly told her friend during your lunch break._

_You saw forget-me-nots crawling up around her fingers until her wrist, looking like an interconnected bracelet. Vibrant, lively, and very much in place. Not moving, like yours._

_“How did you find him?” Her friend, Jina asked excitedly, body turning to her friend while she narrated how she was in the jungle gym and the boy was from a higher class._

You looked around you and spotted a few more of your classmates with their flowers engraved on their wrists. Others have names on them, as they have found them as playmates, classmates, neighbors or mostly as schoolmates. Others don’t as they haven’t met their pair yet. 

They have the same characteristic yours don’t. They’re _unmoving_. And they don’t change every time your birthday comes. 


	2. Of Flower Marks and Soulmates

Soulmates.

Other Half. 

Twin Soul.

That's what they described it as. Most find them in their early teens. If you're lucky, you might have found them when you were kids. 

When a child is born, a small budding flower, etched in any part of the upper body, rarely on the lower part not only symbolizing the budding life the child is bound to live but also that certain flower would eventually lead the child to its other half. 

Flower marks usually start to bloom when an individual reaches the age of three to five. Though very young, a child has grasped the concept of love, this is why the flower blooms, from the love the individual is receiving and the love she gives away. Both must equate in order for the flower to bloom properly and not stay in its budding stage. 

Flower marks etched on soulmates mirror each other in type, shape, form, and color but never in the same place on someone’s body.

After meeting your soulmate, may it be accidentally talking to them or coming across them in the streets, the subway, or the bus, a name will appear, etched below the blooming flower. 

It has a solid appearance, one to be noticed immediately, vibrant, lively, as if it really is a living and breathing flower yet unmoving. 

And the universe must be messing with Aera, that’s what she thought. 

Aera grew in a loving family, as a loving daughter, too. That’s why her family worried a lot and took her to the doctors when at five, her flower still hasn’t bloomed. It was just little colorful specks dancing around her inner wrist. 

You see, Aera was born premature, that’s what the doctors have concluded as to why her flower has not bloomed yet. 

At six, a beautiful outline of blue and white irises bloomed on her inner arm, colorful little specks gone in sight. 

Aera excitedly informed her parents about it. Her parents celebrated the news, that their daughter was healthy and very much relieved that she won’t have trouble finding her soulmate. 

That’s what they thought. Again.

On the night of Aera’s 7th birthday, gone were the blue and white irises on her inner arm. On her shoulders were blooming hues of pink, red, and maroon, tinges of white on the end of the petals and magenta for the filaments. 

_Alstroemerias._

The universe must think she’s a toy to be playing some kind of sick joke on her like this. 


End file.
